


Missing This

by fir8008



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke doesn't realize how much he's missed being able to wake up with Mao. Domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing This

It’s been a while since they’ve been able to do this.  


The bed is warm, and Daisuke’s arm is securely looped around Mao’s waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. Despite the blankets, Mao’s toes are cold and she presses them against Daisuke’s feet. He groans irritably as he tries to free his own feet from her cold ones. Mao smiles as she twists to kiss Daisuke’s cheek.  


“You should wear socks. Your feet won’t get cold.” He chides.  


“Why wear socks when you have a personal heater?” she returns.  


He chuckles softly into her ear. He’s missed this. They’ve just been too busy and the press surrounding them has just been too nosy. They still haven’t formally decided to retire, Mao could possibly skate another season or two, she’s younger, but Daisuke is considering it more seriously now. He’s getting old for a skater, and maybe he should start thinking more seriously about coaching.  


He buries his face into the soft skin of her neck and breathes in her scent. She always smells clean and floral. He’s come to associate flowers with her. He can feel her pulse against his lips. He’s missed this kind of intimacy. They’re private people. Their teammates know, and tease them, but the media doesn’t and they like it that way.  


“We should have kids,” he says absently. His hand slides beneath her shirt and strokes her flat stomach.  


Mao laughs. “You haven’t even met my family.”  


“I’ve met them lots of times.”  


“But not formally. Not as my boyfriend.”  


Daisuke grunts. “We can have kids without all that.”  


“Without a wedding? Without my sister and the girls having the chance to dress up and take me shopping everywhere? They wouldn’t let you.”  


Daisuke huffs. “That’s true.” He curls up closer. “Our kids could be skaters. They’d have great genes.”  


“I wouldn’t want them to be skaters.”  


“Oh?”  


“Too much pressure. An Olympic bronze medalist for a father and an Olympic silver medalist for a mother? The second they laced up skates they’d be expected to win. I wouldn’t want that for them.”  


“I guess you’re right.” Daisuke laughs. “You think of everything. You’re so smart.”  


“I know,” she murmurs cheekily.  


“I’m kind of bummed about my knee.”  


“You should take the time to rest.” She says gently. She rolls over so they’re face to face. She bumps their noses together. “You work so hard. You deserve some time to recover.”  


“But you practice so much with Taka when I’m gone.” He whines.  


She giggles. “Are you jealous?”  


Daisuke pouts and nods. “You spend so much time with him.”  


“To learn to spin faster.”  


Daisuke buries his face in the crook of her neck.  


Mao ruffles his hair. “You’re the only one. Don’t worry.” She turns to look at her clock and groans. “I need to start getting ready.”  


“No,” Daisuke protests. He wraps his arms more tightly around her. “Stay.”  


“Can’t,” she says. “I’ve got to go practice.”  


“But the bed will be cold without you.”  


Mao wiggles free. “But you’re the heater.”  


Daisuke releases her with a grunt of dismay. “But I’ll miss you all day. We almost never get to spend time together like this.”  


“I’ll be back. I happen to live here.” Mao starts gathering up her practice gear. “Are you going to be here all day?”  


“I imagine so. I don’t have a copy of your key so I couldn’t come back if I left.”  


“If I give you one will you walk my dogs? And do my laundry?”  


Daisuke groans. “Yes, Mao-chan, I’ll be your obedient house husband.”  


Mao bends down to kiss him. “How did you know that’s what I’ve always wanted from you?” she asks with a grin.  


“How did _you_ know my most secret desire is to wash your clothes and feed your puppies?” Daisuke asks in return albeit sarcastically.  


Mao smiles. “Just don’t stay in bed all day.”  


“I won’t. You’re not here. I’ll be lonely.”  


“You have three puppies to occupy your time.”  


“Three puppies do not make one girlfriend.” Daisuke sits up and ruffles his hair. “Can’t you miss one day?”  


“Taka knows you’ve been staying over. I’d never hear the end of it.”  


Daisuke rubs at his face. “I’m getting bad at this privacy thing, huh?”  


“It’s just Taka.” Mao replies. “He’s harmless.”  


“I know.” Daisuke leans over to kiss Mao’s cheek. “Spin well, Mao-chan. Skate well.”  


“The house is a mess,” Mao hints teasingly. “I’d just _love_ it if someone were to tidy it up for me…”  


“You’re pushing it, love. Remember? I’m already doing your laundry and babysitting your puppies.”  


“I’m just finding ways to occupy your time.” Mao pinches his cheek fondly. “And I’m helping you train.”  


“Train for what?”  


“Your future as my husband.”  


Daisuke grins. “So are you going to introduce me to your family formally?”  


Mao nods. “Of course.”  


“Have a good practice, Mao.”  


“Just don’t burn down my house.”  


“Hey! I’m your obedient house husband, remember?”  


“Yes, love, I remember. I’m just reminding you.”  


Daisuke kisses her, and when he closes his eyes he can see their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a valiant effort to write fluff... I think I succeeded.  
> Just a couple little, technical things:  
> 1\. Mao Asada was the Vancouver Olympic silver medalist in ladies' singles; Daisuke Takahashi was the Vancouver Olympic bronze medalist in men's singles (but you knew that)  
> 2\. Daisuke withdrew from Worlds 2014 citing his knee injury; Takahiko Kozuka was named as his replacement.  
> 3\. Mao credits her improvement on spinning to training with Takahiko.


End file.
